


A Road Not Traveled Alone

by TheLuckyFateReviewer



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:15:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29104680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLuckyFateReviewer/pseuds/TheLuckyFateReviewer
Summary: When the Future Children's return to their past is interrupted by Grima, Naga sends a young Manakete to the Past to aid the Future Children.What nobody knew was that young Manakete just happened to be Naga's granddaughter.
Relationships: Chiki | Tiki/My Unit | Reflet | Robin, Lucina/Marc | Morgan
Comments: 22
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I am a simple man. I like Lucina X Morgan, and I like Robin x Tiki, and I think there aren't enough stories depicting the two. So, I thought it would be fun to have a story with the two. There won't be much Robin x Tiki stuff for a bit, but I'll try and sprinkle in some whenever I can. Blame IS for making Tiki a late-game character. Then again, maybe she will, but I won't spoil possible plans. 
> 
> I also had 95% of this written out for months but was always on the fence on if I wanted to commit to this story or not. The fact that you see it means I am committing to it. 
> 
> With that said, enjoy the first chapter.

Naga had made many mistakes and failures in her long existence. Her faith in humanity had led her to go against her own kind. She abandoned and exiled her two trusted friends to a foreign land. She even was unable to be there for her daughter, causing distance between the two of them.

However, she looked upon the ruined world, coming to terms with her greatest failure: her inability to save humanity from the being she helped create. 

She had been the one to grant humanity millenniums ago her blood under the idea of them merely researching and wanting to understand dragons more. She had ignored Duma's warnings and fears about what they would do with her blood. Only now did she fully understand the monster she had helped create. 

The Fell Dragon Grima had turned the world into a wasteland. The only survivors, the children of the Shepards, had fled the world in the hopes of going back in time to prevent Grima's resurrection. Grima, however, saw this as an opportunity to ensure his return earlier. 

Willing to take the gamble, he took a smaller form and gave chase to the children. His presence, however, caused her portal to the past to be altered. They were sent back to the past, the children likely being separated, but they weren't sent back to the past of this world, but to the past of another. Now, no matter what side won, this world would forever be a desolate wasteland, forever reminding her of her mistakes. 

Humanity was dead; the Risen would lose the connection to their master and fade away, leaving herself alone in the world. At least, that would be the case to the world, if anyone had been alive to think it. 

Unbeknownst to humanity, to Grima and his Risen army, or even to the Shepards' remaining Children, there was one other being left in the world aside from herself. Someone she had kept a guarded secret, something she couldn't even trust those who carried her blessing with. The only remaining thing she had of her late daughter, who had been killed by Grima in her search to find the man she loved.

She walked into the deepest part of her temple. She was thankful that the fighting had been kept at the front end. Had Grima pushed in deeper, he would have likely sensed what she had long since kept secret. She reached a room as she opens the door. The room had torches lit, and, at the center of it, lay a young Manakete girl. Her hair was that of her mother, and her clothing being a cloak with designs the same as to the man her daughter had fallen for and forced into a role he never asked for. The girl's mother had made it for her.

The sleeping Manakete girl, her granddaughter, Morgan.

She had once held contempt for her daughter and the child's father relationship. That contempt had caused her to argue with her daughter and ultimately drove her to leave to try and find the man she love to prove her mother wrong. She cursed herself for being so foolish. Her daughter had been through so much. She should have been happy that Tiki was happy. Yet, her mistake came at the price of her daughter, depriving her granddaughter of her mother. 

Regardless, she shook the sleeping girl to try and wake her. This world was doomed, but it didn't mean that her granddaughter had to remain in it.

"Morgan, wake up."

Slowly but surely, the girl stirred awake, only to see who had awakened her and quickly stand up.

"L-Lady Naga. Forgive me for not being up earlier."

She mentally sighed as she was faced with another one of her mistakes. Morgan had grown up afraid of her because of the arguments she had with her mother, along with the thought that she had exiled her mother. Even after clearing up the misunderstanding, the child never grew out of her fear. Never once did the child call her 'Grandmother' or anything akin to it. She tasted bitterness as she knew she will never hear those words from the girl.

"It's alright. The children have departed, but there has been an issue. Grima followed them. If left alone, I fear Grima will return, regardless of the children's efforts to stop it."

"What would you have me do, Lady Naga?"

She hesitated. She had already lost Tiki, and now she was sending her granddaughter to a different world. She would never see her again. Then again, perhaps this was fate's punishment for her and her stubbornness. 

"I would like you to go through and help them succeed against Grima. I have taught you all that I can."

Morgan looked a bit scared at what she was asking.

"Mother told me that if they ever found out who I was, they would kill me. I-I'm not questioning your judgment, Lady Naga, but wouldn't it be better if I stayed here? They would distrust me."

"You need not tell them who you are. The person I'm sending you to would likely accept the answer that you were sent by me to help."

Morgan nodded as she went to gather her things, Her sword, tome, and dragon stone, before returning to her. She leads the young manakete towards the portal, knowing they don't have long before it closes. Before she lets the girl go, she turns and pulls out something she had kept from the girl. A tattered and worn scarf that Tiki had worn. 

"Here, child. Your mother would have wanted you to have this."

Morgan slowly took the scarf, looking at it, before looking up at her.

"A-are you sure you would let me take this? This belonged to my mother. Surely, you would want to keep something to remember her by."

"I have something else already, do not worry."

She knelt down and help put the scarf around her granddaughter's neck. Once she finished, she pulled the girl in for a hug. She had done wrong by her and done everything since Tiki's death to make up for what she's done. She would never get to hear it, but she hoped the version of her from the world Morgan was going will one day get to hear those words.

She let go as Morgan looked at her, managing to maintain her composure.

"Thank you for everything you've done for me, Lady Naga. I will not let you down."

With that, the young manakete girl turned and headed through the portal. After a few moments, it closed as she was left there, alone. All she could do now is hope for the best.

"I hope the Naga of that world is a better version of me. One that won't make the same mistakes I did."

With nothing left for her to do and no humans left to help, Naga turned as she left the broken world behind her. A broken world that would never recover. A world that would forever remind her of her mistakes.

///

Lucina wasn't sure what had gone wrong while they had all gone through the portal. Everyone else had gone ahead of her and, yet, she was the only one here. Well, aside from the Risens that had followed her.

Did following them somehow caused the portal to be disrupted? She would like to believe Naga would have mentioned something like that happening as a possibility before they went through. 

Regardless had she been any slower, her aunt would likely be severely wounded, if not dead, by now. Of course, she had to prevent that from happening. She wouldn't have been able to face Owain if something like that had happened.

Still, she was lucky. Her father likely had questions, but Fredrick and Robin's arrival distracted him and Lissa long enough for her to slip away. She wasn't sure how they would handle fighting Risens. They had never fought them till Grima had awakened. The fact that they were here already would certainly change things. 

She had to trust her father and Robin to make it through. For now, she had to deal with the Risen that threaten to overrun them. A lot more than she was comfortable fighting by herself, but she didn't have a choice. Still...

"Someone else to help would be nice..."

As if Naga herself had heard her prayer, a portal similar to the one she had come out of opened behind her. She was confused on why, though. Was it one of the others she had come to the past with?

The moment the girl walked through, she knew it was someone she had never met before. She couldn't see the girl's face due to her hood was down. The girl looked at her.

"Are you one of the people Lady Naga sent here?"

She had been cautious about answering, but she quickly figured she had to be from her future. 

"Yes. Who are you?"

"I was sent to help you and the others. We can save introductions for later."

She had several questions, but the girl was right. The Risen was the priority to deal with. She could ask the girl questions later. She refocused her on the Risen in front of her.

"We need to keep them from joining the other Risen fighting the other group."

The girl looked to where she had pointed and could barely see the group fighting the Risen through the trees. The girl nodded and pulled out a tome. A simple thunder spell, but she also had a sword and...was that a dragonstone she saw? She shook her, more questions for later.

"Let's deal with the ones closer. That will cause the Risen farther away to attack us rather than going to join the ones fighting the other group."

She nodded, a bit impressed with how quickly she had come up with the plan. She charged forwards, cutting down the ones closest to the other fight while the girl covered her, firing off thunder spells. For a girl she had never met before, she was undoubtedly calm in this situation.

She didn't have much experience when it comes to fighting alongside those who prefer fighting from afar. The only amongst the group that had that area were Laurent and Noire, the former more of a thinker than fighter and the latter...it was safe to say fighting alongside this girl sent by Naga was new and refreshing. Still, it only made her have even more questions.

Within time, they had dealt with the Risen that were in the area. She looked back to see the Shepards were almost done with the ones she left them to fight. She quickly noticed the two faces she hadn't seen when she first arrived, one being Sully, Kjelle's mother, and Virion. With their help, they managed to get rid of the remaining Risen and the Chieftain. 

With the fighting over, Sully went to deal with Virion. Now was the best time to warn them without too many questions. With that said, she turned to the girl, realizing many more questions would arise if she came as well.

"I need to go speak with them for a moment. Can I ask you to stay here until I am finished?"

"Yep."

She had honestly expected her to ask why or something else. She guessed this meant the girl really was sent by Naga. Of course, that only left her with more questions about who she was and why Naga hadn't told them about her. 

///

It had been an interesting day for Robin. Waking up without any memories, having to fight off bandits and save a town, and being recruited into the Shepards was not something, if he still had his memories, he'd believe he would end up doing today. And this is before the earthquake and undead monsters falling out of the sky happened. 

With the last of the undead dealt with, a masked man approached them, and Chrom and Lissa acted as if they had met him earlier. Despite what had just transpired, their conversation was brief. The man introduced himself as Marth, Chrom remaking about him having the same name as the Hero-King of old (something he had no idea given his lack of memories), and before they could ask any more details, the man simply told them that tonight was just a prelude for things to come, essentially a vague warning, and then left before explaining any of it. 

He would have liked a bit more details about what is going on, but the warning was likely all they would get. Despite the assurance that Marth probably had other things to do and they may cross paths again, something about what happened tonight was clearly not natural. Still, all they could do now is get to the capital and make sure everything was alright there. 

Of course, just as they started to move and get away from this place, he couldn't help but notice Marth had stopped a little bit away and was talking to something. Chrom didn't take long to see him looking that way.

"Robin? Everything alright?"

"Say, Chrom, did you or Lissa see anyone else arrive with Marth?"

"No. It was just him. Why?"

Robin looked back to where he saw Marth only for him, and whoever he was talking to no longer there, likely already have made it out of sight.

"It's nothing. Probably just the smoke."

He and Chrom moved, but he couldn't help but feel like there had been someone there talking to Marth. Was it possible they arrived after Marth did? There were already too many questions about himself to think about others, but unless his eyes were deceiving him, the person Marth was talking to had a cloak similar to his. 

He supposed they would have to wait till the next time they met Marth to see if he was just imaging things or not.


	2. Chapter 2

Morgan couldn't help but feel a bit nervous as they walked. The sun was starting to come up now, yet the girl in front of her has yet to ask her about who she was or why Naga sent her. Then there's the possibility that she may ask more personal questions, things she wasn't sure how well they would be taken. 

Eventually, they end up stopping a bit away from any roads. Once they stop, the girl takes off the mask and turns towards her.

"Sorry, I need to keep my identity a secret. I'm sure you at least know somewhat about what's going on."

"A little. Lady Naga told me about you all going to the past in order to prevent Grima's return. I can guess the alias and mask are to ensure that you are not recognized."

"Yes. The mask, in particular, is, so no one notices my brand."

It took Morgan a moment for her to realize where Naga's brand had appeared. It was on her eye. Having the mask was undoubtedly something that would be needed, less something happens.

"I suppose proper introductions are in order. My name is Morgan."

"Morgan...you said Naga sent you here, but she never mentioned you while we were there."

"She was trying to keep me a secret from Grima. She feared that telling you would cause the info to end up getting back to Grima."

"I see. Well then, Morgan, while at the moment I am going by Marth, my name is Lucina."

"So, in public, I should call you Marth, but when we're alone, I can call you Lucina?"

"I would appreciate that, yes. Before we all left, a friend of mine gave me and my brother masks, on the off chance we ran into anyone who would recognize the brand, and my cousin suggested that we should go by aliases if we did. I don't think the others will bother doing so, but I found the idea something to think about if it did end up happening."

"Hmm...if that's the case, it's probably better if I went by an alias as well. I may not have a mask like you, but I do have my hood. Plus, it would be weird if I went with my real name in public while you went with an alias."

"That is true. It would help keep up the act, especially given what I intend to do."

She nodded as she started to think of an excellent alias to go along with Lucina's. She practically grew up on stories of the Hero King, given who her mother was and growing up under the watch of Lady Naga. Yet, one always stood out in her mind. She wasn't sure if Lucina would go with it, but it was worth a shot.

"If you're going by Marth, then I will go by Kris."

Lucina looked a bit confused at what she said. That was fine. It would just take a bit of explaining, is all.

"Lady Naga told me stories of the days of the Hero-King and all who fought alongside him. One of those people was a man by the name of Kris. He ended up becoming a Royal Guard for Marth and fought alongside him against Emperor Hardin and Medus when he was resurrected for the final time."

"If that's true, why isn't he known? I grew up on the stories of the Hero-King, and I've never heard of him."

"Well, after the final defeat of Medeus, Kris saw the possible issue with both him and Marth being recognized as heroes to the world and knew that this would end up causing further conflict. He knew that only a sole savior of humanity could exist to unify the continent and bring about an era of peace after three major wars within the past hundred years. So, he asked Marth to ensure none of his deeds were recorded in history, to ensure he alone was recognized as the one who defeated Medeus and brought about peace."

"I...I had no idea."

"Well, that's history for you. Marth is known as the one who saved mankind from Medeus, while someone like Kris is forgotten. Though, from what Lady Naga told me, Kris didn't seem to mind it. All he ever wanted to do was serve his king and his kingdom as a knight. Kris never wanted to be known as some great hero or anything. I think he got what he wanted in the end. His king would be remembered throughout history as a hero, and he spent the rest of his days serving as a knight in Altea."

"I suppose when you put it that way, being forgotten by history doesn't sound that bad."

"Yep. The funny thing is, Kris wasn't completely forgotten. His deeds and actions may be forgotten, but his name hasn't. Before Grima rose in our world, Lady Naga said there was once a type of candy named after him."

"Wait, seriously?"

"No joke."

"Huh...I'll keep that in mind. Though, now that aliases are taken care of, there's something I wanted to ask."

"Sure, go ahead."

"Well...that stone you have on you. Correct me if I am wrong but, that's a dragon stone, right?"

She nodded as she pulled her hood down so Lucina could see her ears. She knew where this was going, considering she had been told about all of the children when they had initally came to Mount Prism to try to perform the Rite of Awakening without the complete Fire Emblem. Lucina probably thought she might be related to the half-manakete that was amongst them.

"Before you ask, no. I have no relation with the half-manakete that was amongst you."

"Ahhh...I just thought..."

"It's fine. I can understand why you would think that. Manaketes being on Ylisse are very rare at this point. Most have decided to stay on the continent found for our kind after the end of the last war with Medeus, not wishing to cause humanity any more trouble than they already had. As for myself...that's something I would like to keep to myself if you don't mind."

"Of course. Apologies if I was getting too personal. I wanted to know in case a situation came up and you may be forced to use it."

She simply nodded. While she would use it as a last resort, she hoped things would never come to that. Her dragon form would likely...frighten anyone who saw it, for lack of a better term. Lucina was nice, but she wasn't ready to put her trust in her just yet. For now, they should focus on what Lucina had planned if she had anything planned at all.

"So, you likely came back to the past with a few ideas of how you wanted to change things, right? I don't suppose that you wouldn't mind letting me in on what those things are."

"Well, initially, the one thing we all agree to, if any of us did make it, was to change the events that will occur in a night to come. But that isn't set to happen till about a month from now. However, there is something else I want to change. I simply am not sure how much that would change events."

"Hey, I am all ears as to what it is."

"When we set up camp tonight, I'll tell you more. For now, I want to travel a bit more before we need to stop and rest. Still..."

Lucina looked a bit confused for a moment, which was odd considering how she was just a moment ago. Maybe it wasn't her business to ask, but she felt like she should anyways. 

"Is something wrong?"

"I don't get it. Everyone else went before me. Yet, I was the only one to come out of the portal."

"Hey, Lucina?"

"Yes?"

"Once we do whatever you need to do in regards to changes, why don't we try and find them? I mean, they have to be here somewhere?"

Lucina, for the first time since they met, smiled at her.

"I would appreciate it if you would help me with that."

"Hey, I was sent here by Lady Naga to help you all in any way I can. Whether that's helping you prevent the future or finding your other friends, I'm going to do so."

"Thanks. Well then..."

Lucina put on the mask once more as she pulled her hood up.

"Shall we get going, Kris?"

"Lead the way, Marth."

She nodded as she turned and started heading north with her following behind. Lucina said she had an idea for something she wished to change. If Lady Naga wanted her to warn them about changing things too much, she would have told her before she went through the portal. Whatever it is Lucina wished to change, she'll give it her all to ensure it happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, as I stated in a comment on the first chapter, I wanted to go over a few things that will differ in this story. While there are going to be several changes, I want to tackle the biggest one here. Tiki is not going to be in Valm. I have thought it over, and, in retrospect, Tiki being in Valm not only makes so little sense, but she serves such a small role that ultimately goes nowhere. Seriously, she gives Chrom and them the Gemstone, alludes to Robin being like her somehow, and then says she will try and unify the rebel forces together, except it doesn't work because they are all afraid of Yen'fay. And to top this off, she is not even a story recruitable character. You have to play a paralogue to get her, and even then, the concept of the paralogue makes no sense. Valm/Valentia was where Dum and Mila founded a new civilization after getting exiled by Naga. 
> 
> Why, in the hell, is there a place where it is said that Naga once lived there when dragon civilization never touched Valentia/Valm? 
> 
> The point I'm trying to make is this: Tiki is going to have a bigger role in the story and not going to be someone introduced so late into the story. As for where she is, if not in Valm, that will be revealed after the fight between Lucina and Morgan vs. the Shepards during the tournament. 
> 
> With that said, I hope you all are enjoying the story thus far, and I will see you all again with chapter 3.


	3. Chapter 3

Lucina was glad that the rest of the day they spent traveling went a lot better than how it was earlier this morning. Now she and Morgan had gotten to know a bit about each other, conversations between the two came a lot easier. Neither one of them ever steered into anything too personal, so it was mostly small talk.

Still, she'd take it. She was a bit unsure about Morgan and Naga sending her after they had all left but, now, she was thankful Naga did. Though, she still had questions.

Why was Naga so insistent on hiding Morgan from not only Grima but from them as well? Why didn't she appear at the same place as the others? Why did Risen end up coming through the portal?

Speaking of Risens, they had ended up running into some travelers, despite taking a side road north. They didn't talk long, but they were warned to stay away from the main road. When Morgan asked why they said that the main road had the undead roaming along it north to Ferox. It didn't take either one of them long to realize that they were talking about Risens, which means that the forest wasn't an isolated incident. 

After they went on their ways and were out of earshot of the travelers, Morgan looked at her to ask.

"Should we go deal with that?"

"Sadly, we don't have time to go and take care of them. Though, they shouldn't be a problem for long."

"Why's that?"

"I'll explain once we make camp for the night. It'll make more sense if you hear it all at once than in small tib-bits."

Morgan didn't argue. As much as she wanted to change course and go deal with the Risen before they caused any trouble, they needed to get to Ferox before her father, and the others did. Still, this was troubling. 

Risen shouldn't be appearing yet. It's far too soon for them to be doing so. The war with Plegia hasn't even started, and yet they're becoming a problem. She wasn't sure how much this would affect things; all she could do is wait and see. 

Eventually, the sun began to fall over the horizon as the two went about setting up camp for the night. She was surprised to find out that, despite likely being sheltered by Naga for a lot of her life, Morgan was good at setting up a camp area. 

"I must say, for someone kept a secret by Naga, you're surprisingly good at this."

"Hey, just because Lady Naga kept me hidden doesn't mean she didn't prepare me for the possibility of something happening to her. Most of everything I know is thanks to her."

After camp was set up and Morgan had hunted a bit of game, the two sat by the fire.

"So, why exactly are we heading up north?"

"I suppose I did promise to explain once we set up camp."

She knew it would likely be a lot to explain to the manakete. Morgan had said earlier that Naga had told her a little bit about what was going on, but that didn't mean she knew everything like she and the others did. She was honestly thankful for all the times they asked to hear about their parent's adventures from Robin. 

"So, I take it you don't have much of an idea of who it was I was talking to earlier today, correct?"

"Not really, but I can make an educated guess. The guy with blue hair had the same sword you did, and I know that's Falchion, aka one of Lady Naga's fangs. Given how she entrusted it to the First Exalt and his descendants should Grima return, I'm going to guess that he and, by proxy, you are both part of the Yllisean Royal Family. Going as far as to be bold about this, he's your father, at least, will be."

Huh. She wasn't expecting Morgan to get all of that on an educated guess. Then again, it was likely part of what Naga taught her, as well as knew she had some connection when she revealed her face to her earlier. Still, it at least saved her some time.

"That's correct. There's a lot to this, but for now, all you really need to know is that he leads a militia of sorts called the Shepards and, by now, they should have gotten orders to head to Ferox to request aid from one of the Khans. Unfortunately, when they arrive, they'll learn that the one in power is the East Khan and not the West Khan. Usually, there is a tournament that happens every few years to decide the ruling Khan for the next few years, and the West Khan will ask my father and the other Shepards to be her champions this year, in exchange for an alliance agreement."

"Sounds like a good deal, but, given that we're heading north, I take it doesn't go well."

"Despite my father's strength, the champion the East Khan had defeated him and was unable to secure an alliance with Ferox before the war with Plegia began. While Ferox would eventually ally with Yllise, it was later in the war."

"I see. So, you want to make sure your father wins to ensure the alliance happens before the war."

"Exactly."

"Cool. So how are we going to go about preventing this other champion from fighting? I can probably think of a few ways by the time we get to Ferox."

"Oh, they won't be needed. As simple as it may sound, all I need to do is defeat the current champion."

Morgan just blinked for a few seconds before tilting her head.

"Huh? That's it?"

"The people of Ferox value one thing above all else: Strenght. Prove yourself strong, and they are willing to listen to what you have to say; at least, that's what I know from the stories I've heard."

"And you'll think it will work?"

"Most likely, yes. If I prove myself stronger than the current champion, the East Khan will consider allowing me to fight as his champion in the tournament." 

"And from there, you can ensure that the Shepards win and get the alliance. That's brilliant. The only issue I can think of is that you make your loss look like it was a deliberate loss."

"Then I suppose I have to hope my acting skills don't fail me now."

"Right. Though, what about me? What can I do to help in all of this? You seem to have everything covered."

"You could sit this out, but I was honestly wondering if you wouldn't mind joining me. From our battle earlier, we honestly make a good team. It'll help make the Shepards win over us more convincing if we are both fighting."

"You make it sound like a choice. There's no way I'm going to sit this out and let you have all the fun. With your sword skills and my tactics and magic, nobody will be able to stop us."

"Umm...we want the Shepards to win, remember?"

"Oh right. Sorry, got caught up in the moment. Let me rephrase that then: With your sword skills and my tactics and magic, we will lose in such a way no one will question the validity of the Shepard's win."

She couldn't help but laugh a little. Even though they came from the same world, Morgan had such a large amount of energy and optimism. Rather than be offended, Morgan ended up joining her in laughing at the moment. 

Honestly, if anyone came across them at that moment, they would never know that they came from a ruined future caused by the Fell Dragon.

"Right, well, we should probably get some rest. Though, I guess I didn't explain what I meant earlier about the Risen on the main road not going to be a problem."

"Oh, no need. I assume the Shepards will deal with them when they travel north to Ferox. It is the main road, and it would be the easiest route to take for a militia." 

Morgan stretched a bit before lying down. Meanwhile, she would wait for the fire to die down a little before going to bed herself.

"Well then, night Lucina."

"Good night, Morgan."

Despite being so full of energy a few moments ago, it didn't take long for Morgan to end up falling asleep. It was odd. Whenever it was quiet, all of her thoughts and fears ran around in her head yet, when she is talking to Morgan, those fears and thoughts vanish. Maybe it was the girl's optimistic outlook and personality that got her mind off such things. 

Still, the only other person that usually made stuff like that go away, besides her parents, was...

She shook her head at the thought. She hadn't brought it up yet, but the design on Morgan's cloak was similar. Too similar. Not to mention the worn scarf around her. She swears she feels like she has seen it before, but she can't place a finger on where.

Still, she knew Robin; he had practically been an uncle to all of them, and she knew he never fell in love with anyone. Whenever she would ask, he'd always said that it's just not in the cards. He had always been busy helping her father between being an advisor during times of peace and his tactician during the wars. Add onto that he helped raise all her and the others; it was no wonder he never had the time to have a relationship of his own. Yet, she couldn't help but feel like there was some underlying reason for why Robin never tried to do so.

When she first saw Morgan's cloak, she just guesses it was a coincidence. Then she saw Morgan fight and how she spoke about tactics just a few minutes ago and couldn't help but see a bit Robin in Morgan. The question is: is that really just a coincidence, or is something else going on there. 

She had already intended to join the tournament, as she explained to Morgan. The thing she didn't mention is that Robin likely will be apart of the group that fights. The reason she asked Morgan to join is that she wants to see both their fighting style at once. If the fighting styles aren't similar, she will know that it's just a coincidence. However, if they are as she thinks they are, then there has to be something else going on. 

For now, all she had were theories. Until the tournament happens, it was probably best not to bring any of this up to Morgan. Eventually, the fire died down enough to where it only gave off a dim light. With that, she allowed sleep to take her as she rested for what was to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, Awakening really doesn't show how Lucina effectively-being alone for 2 years, not knowing where any of her friends are, and having to deal with the fate of the world alone affected her. I can't help but think Lucina was honestly miserable throughout the first Arc of Awakening outside of the few moments she could be happy.
> 
> Lucina deserves better, and Morgan is just the person to make sure Lucina never gets to that point where she's miserable. 
> 
> As for the Future Children, I have plans and, spoilers, they aren't going to just be doing their own thing for possibly 2 years when they all know they have something important they should be doing. I understand from a mechanical standpoint but, from a story standpoint, it makes no sense why Lucina hasn't at least founded the other Future Children, at least, on Ylisse before the end of the two-year time-skip. Two years and you're telling me she never found any of them? FFS, we know Laurent arrived before any of them did, and he never went about trying to find them at all? Just going to go to some oasis because of some myth? Yeah, that's sounds like a smart thing to do. 
> 
> The point is: Expect more for the Future Children as we go along with some other reworks to the story. I love you, Awakening, but your story could very much use some work. 
> 
> Still better than Fates' story, though.


End file.
